Ein anderes Leben
by SGA4077
Summary: McKay ist in eine andere Dimension gelangt. Vieles ist ähnlich, aber diese Dimension ist brutaler. Er muss einen Weg zurückfinden. Bitte A/N beachten!


A/N: Die Geschichte spielt in am Anfang der vierten Staffel. Ich habe meine eigene Geschichte "Was man im Spiegel sieht" neugeschrieben.

Ein anderes Leben

Der erste Schritt, den man auf den Boden von Atlantis setzt, nachdem man Lichtjahre durch die Pegasusgalaxie gereist ist, verleiht einem Sicherheit und das Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Jedenfalls im Normalfall.

Dr. Rodney McKay hatte dieses Gefühl nicht. Elizabeth Weir stand vor ihnen, und das war falsch, völlig falsch. Sie war doch verschollen, wahrscheinlich tot. Stattdessen... stattdessen stand sie vor ihnen, in schwarzer Uniform, mit Lederstiefeln und Lederhandschuhen, was diese ansonsten so zierliche Frau ausgesprochen bedrohlich wirken ließ. Passend dazu hielt sie einen Rohrstock unter ihren linken Arm geklemmt. Alles fühlte sich falsch an.

„Sie sind seit vier Stunden überfällig!" Ihre Stimme bebte vor Wut.

Colonel Sheppard senkte den Blick zu Boden und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wirkte eingeschüchtert, aber nicht überrascht.

Dr. Weir kam langsam näher und ließ dabei ebenso bedächtig wie demonstrativ den Stock von einer Hand in die andere gleiten. Vor McKay kam sie zum Stehen: „McKay, warum diese Verzögerung?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ist hier los?" Kaum ausgesprochen, schlug Dr. Weir McKay mit dem Stock ins Gesicht.

Der brennende Schmerz überzeugte McKay, dass es sich bei dieser Situation nicht um einen Alptraum handelte. Aber um was konnte es sich sonst handeln? Replikatoren? Nein, das machte keinen Sinn. Ein Paralleluniversum? Die Tortechnologie war so komplex, da konnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass er in einer anderen Dimension gelandet war.

Ein zweiter, noch heftigerer Schlag unterbrach seine Gedanken: „Verdammt, McKay, sind Sie schon wieder betrunken? Oder können Sie mir vielleicht endlich erklären, was Sie so lange aufgehalten hat?"

Er guckte sich um und erkannte, dass seine Teamkameraden kaum Regung zeigten. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich völlig allein. „Ich... Da gibt es ein Missverständnis, dass..."

Dr. Weir holte ein weiteres Mal aus und McKay riss seine Arme verteidigend hoch.

„Nicht seine Schuld, dass wir zu spät sind." Diese Worte kamen von Colonel Sheppard, der einen Schritt an Dr. Weir herangetreten war und sie damit in ihrem Tun unterbrach. „Die Dorfältesten, ah, wollten uns was zeigen, ein, ah, ein..." Sheppard guckte etwas hilflos in die Richtung von Teyla.

„Ein Relikt," sagte Teyla, „ein heiliges Relikt."

„Ja, genau, und sie sagten uns nicht, ah, dass wir so lange unterwegs sein würden, sonst hätten wir vorher Bescheid gegeben."

Dr. Weir guckte Sheppard zweifelnd an: „Aha. Dann kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro und geben einen vorläufigen mündlichen Bericht ab. Ronon, Teyla, McKay, Sie können wegtreten." Sie begab sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro und Sheppard folgte ihr, nicht ohne sich zu McKay umzudrehen und ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Teyla guckte den Wissenschaftler kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging sie ebenfalls.

„Was sollte das eben?" Ronon legte seine riesige Hand auf McKays Schulter.

„Ich... weiß nicht." Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Wir hatten doch eine Abmachung." Ronons Tonfall war eine Mischung aus besorgt und verärgert.

Vielleicht wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, darüber zu sprechen, dass etwas schiefgelaufen war. Dass er nicht hierher gehörte. Andererseits... Wie konnte er wissen, wie diese Leute reagieren würden? Würden sie ihm helfen, einen Weg zurück zu finden? Oder würden sie ihn als potentielle Gefahr betrachten und bis in alle Ewigkeit wegsperren? Bevor er das nicht wusste, wollte er sich vorsichtshalber bedeckt halten.

Ronon stand noch immer vor ihm und schien auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten. McKay versuchte, eine passende Antwort zu finden und fasste sich dabei an die schmerzende Wange. Der Krieger drückte McKays Arm herunter und griff ihn, mit einer Sanftheit, die man diesem Riesen nicht zutraute, an das Kinn und betrachtete McKays Gesicht. „Sie hat ordentlich hingelangt. Sieht schlimm aus. Beckett sollte sich das ansehen."

Beckett. Er war in dieser Dimension also auch noch am Leben. Bei McKays Glück war er wahrscheinlich ein Patienten quälender Sadist. Trotzdem hatte Ronon recht. Jemand sollte sich den schmerzenden Kiefer einmal ansehen.

„Ja, Sie haben wohl recht. Ich werde besser zur Krankenstation gehen."

McKay verließ den Torraum und ging die Flure entlang zur Krankenstation. Es war fast schon surreal, wie sehr alles dem Atlantis, das er kannte, ähnelte. Zwar tauchten da und dort Gesichter auf, die er nicht einordnen konnte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, ging es ihn in seinem Atlantis genauso. Er erreichte den Flur zur Krankenstation und blieb stehen. Er musste an den verhängnisvollen Tag denken, der seinem Freund das Leben kostete. Noch war er nicht darüber hinweg gekommen und der Gedanke, ein genaues Ebenbild Becketts zu Gesicht zu bekommen, war – gelinde gesagt – seltsam. Er riss sich zusammen und betrat die Krankenstation.

„Ach, Rodney, nicht schon wieder." Beckett hatte McKay sofort bemerkt und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er wirkte älter als der Beckett, den er kannte, aber ansonsten glich er ihm völlig. Vor allem der freundliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war unverändert, was McKay ein wenig beruhigte.

„Setz dich hier hin, hier, ins Licht, damit ich dich besser untersuchen kann." Der Arzt deutete auf eine Liege, dann fasste er McKay ins Gesicht. „Ah, das sieht alles gut aus." Er ging kurz in einen anderen Raum und kam mit einem Kühlelement wieder, welches er in ein Tuch wickelte und McKay gab. Dieser presste es sofort gegen seine Wange, was ihm Linderung verschaffte. Beckett verschwand wieder – diesmal in sein Büro – und kam mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Whiskey wieder. Er schenkte ein Glas ein und als er zum zweiten Glas kam, schüttelte McKay den Kopf: „Für mich nicht, danke."

Verblüfft starrte Beckett den Kanadier an: „Was? Kein Glas gegen den Schmerz?"

„Ich denke, ein Schmerzmittel wäre besser, oder?" McKay zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ein Schmerzmittel, hm?" Der Arzt nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Was spricht gegen guten, alten Scotch?"

Offensichtlich gab es doch noch andere Unterschiede zu dem Beckett, den er kannte. Da er lieber nicht auffallen wollte, sagte er: „In Ordnung, einen kleinen Schluck vielleicht."

„Wirklich nur einen kleinen Schluck?" Beckett klang skeptisch und füllte das Glas zur Hälfte. McKay nahm es entgegen und trank etwas, woraufhin er fürchterlich husten musste. Er trank ohnehin wenig Alkohol, und wenn, dann nicht das harte Zeug. Beckett stellte sein eigenes Glas ab und überlegte einen Moment. Dann lächelte er McKay an: „Weißt Du, es ist ganz gut, dass Du hier bist. Dann kann ich mir noch mal deine Wunden am Rücken ansehen."

McKay zuckte zusammen: „Ich muss... ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, ich muss noch zur Einsatznachbesprechung."

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, aber Beckett stellte sich ihm in den Weg: „Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich nicht sofort die Sicherheit rufen sollte."

„Wie bitte? Ich..."

„Du bist nicht Rodney McKay. Also?" Beckett hatte ihn erwischt. Irgendetwas hatte ihn verraten. McKay entschied sich, die Wahrheit zu offenbaren.

„Okay, das klingt jetzt unter Umständen ein wenig seltsam und ich schwöre, dass ich selbst auch keine richtige Erklärung dafür habe. Ich bin tatsächlich Rodney McKay, nur gehöre ich in eine andere Dimension."

Der Arzt schwieg ihn einen Moment lang an. Sein Ausdruck schwankte zwischen Unglaube und Erstaunen hin und her. „Das muss ich überprüfen. Bist Du mit einem DNS-Vergleich einverstanden?"

„Ah, sicher."

Beckett holte ein Wattestäbchen, dann hielt er inne: „Und was ist mit Rodney? Ähm, ich meine den Rodney, der hierher gehört?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist er in meiner Dimension gelandet. Das wäre sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich, wenn man die Fluxrate der Dimensionsverschiebung in Betracht zieht."

Beckett nahm eine DNS-Probe und brachte sie zur Auswertung. Die medizinische Abteilung war mit den modernsten Geräten ausgestattet, die man sich überhaupt nur vorstellen konnte, so dass die Prozedur nicht lange dauerte.

„Carson? Rufst Du jetzt die Sicherheit?"

„Nein. Nicht, wenn Du der bist, der Du vorgibst zu sein." Der Arzt starrte auf den Bildschirm und wartete auf das Ergebnis.

„Sagst Du Dr. Weir Bescheid ?" McKay hatte ein anderes Verhalten von Beckett erwartet, nachdem dieser herausgefunden hatte, dass McKay nicht der war, der er sein sollte.

„Nein." Beckett guckte auf einmal hoch und betrachtete die Krankenstation. „Melissa?" Dann rief er etwas lauter: „Melissa?" Als er keine Antwort bekam, atmete er einmal tief durch: „Gott sei Dank, niemand hier."

„Was ist los?" McKay wurde ungeduldig.

Ein leises Geräusch aus dem Computer deutete an, dass das Gerät seine Arbeit beendet hatte. Beckett flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Tatsächlich, die DNS ist identisch." Dann löschte er blitzschnell die Daten und kam zu McKay zurück, der noch immer auf der Liege saß. „Bitte verrate niemandem, dass Du aus einer Parallelwelt kommst."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es gibt Vorschriften, seit diesem Zwischenfall..." Beckett seufzte und griff nach seinem Glas Whiskey, welches er in einem Zug leerte. „Es gab diesen Zwischenfall mit einem SG-Team auf der Erde. General Carter – damals war sie natürlich noch nicht General – hatte mit Parallelwelten experimentiert und ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt geöffnet, durch das Doppelgänger ranghoher Offiziere kamen. Anfangs waren alle begeistert, aber dann versuchten die Doppelgänger, ihre Ebenbilder auszuschalten und die Weltherrschaft zu erringen. Bei dem Versuch, dieses Dimensionstor zu schließen, wäre fast das Universum kollabiert. Wir standen so kurz vor der Vernichtung, dass seitdem andere Dimensionen absolut tabu sind. Tauchen Personen auf, die aus anderen Dimensionen stammen, sind diese unverzüglich zu inhaftieren. Und das wird sehr ernst genommen. Ich bin einmal einem Jack O' Neill aus einer anderen Dimension begegnet. Der saß in einer winzigen Zelle tief im Colorado-Mountain-Komplex, der bezeichnete es als Glück, wenn mal eine der Wachen ein Buch oder eine Zeitung einschmuggelte. Armes Schwein." Beckett schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. Dann fuhr er fort. „Und landen unsere Leute versehentlich in einer Parallelwelt, dürfen keine Anstrengungen unternommen werden, um sie zurückzuholen."

McKay atmete tief ein und wieder aus: „Okay, ich habe verstanden. Wie... wie habe ich mich überhaupt verraten?"

„Du hast nach einem Schmerzmittel gefragt. Die sind aber nach einer Bestrafung nicht erlaubt. Und als Du dann noch den Whiskey nicht vertragen hast, wusste ich, dass Du nicht mein Rodney sein kannst."

„Wenn es diese Vorschriften gibt, warum verstößt Du dann gegen sie?"

Beckett drehte das leere Glas in den Händen: „Es geht hier um Rodney. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es von alleine schaffen würde, zurückzukehren. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Er ist der einzige Freund, den ich habe."

„Der einzige Freund? Carson war immer sehr beliebt bei uns."

„War? Was ist passiert?"

McKay schluckte kurz: „Er starb. Eine Explosion. Es war... schlimm." Die letzten Worte waren so undeutlich gesprochen, dass Beckett sie gerade noch verstehen konnte.

Der Arzt griff geschockt McKays Glas und leerte dessen Inhalt. Dann atmete er tief durch: „Ich werde dir helfen, so gut es geht, in deine Dimension zurückzukehren, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich glaube, ohne Hilfe könnte ich es nicht schaffen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal über die Unterschiede unserer Welten klar werden, damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt."

McKay war einverstanden und berichtete über das Atlantis, das er kannte. Er erzählte, dass Samantha Carter Atlantis leitete, was Beckett offenbar sehr amüsierte. Er erzählte von Replikatoren und Beckett berichtete ihm, dass sie die Replikatoren gerade so besiegen konnten. Er erzählte von den Menschen, mit denen er täglich in Atlantis zu tun hatte und Beckett hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Nachdem McKay seinen Bericht beendet hatte, sah Beckett erstaunt aus: „So viele Ähnlichkeiten, das ist absolut fantastisch. Aber jetzt bin ich wohl an der Reihe. Der wichtigste Unterschied – abgesehen davon, dass wir noch Dr. Weir haben – ist wohl, dass Rodney nicht mehr der Chefwissenschaftler ist. Er hatte mal den Großteil eines Sonnensystems zerstört, danach nahm Zelenka seine Position ein. Tja, Dr. Weir hast Du ja schon kennen gelernt. Sie führt Atlantis mit harter Hand, aber es ist ihr zu verdanken, dass sich die Verluste an Menschenleben in Grenzen halten. Fast alle bewundern sie dafür."

„Mit harter Hand? Das ist wohl wörtlich zu nehmen." McKay deutete etwas gereizt auf seine Wange.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass Prügelstrafen bei euch nicht an der Tagesordnung sind?" Beckett schien ausgesprochen erstaunt zu sein, was McKay mit Schrecken wahrnahm.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das hier die absolute Ausnahme ist. Wir jedenfalls schlagen unsere Leute nicht."

„Keine Prügelstrafen? Dann muss es bei euch ja fast schon anarchistisch zugehen! Wie ist ein geordnetes Zusammenarbeiten so überhaupt möglich, ohne die Gelegenheit zu einer anständigen Disziplinierung?" Beckett war jetzt außer sich, kaum glaubend, was er da hörte.

„Es gibt keine anarchistischen Tendenzen." McKay schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Wie kommst Du darauf, dass es ohne Prügelstrafen anarchistische Tendenzen geben könnte?"

„Wenn man keine Strafen fürchten muss, macht doch jeder, was er will."

„Glaubst Du das wirklich? Ich..."

„Vielleicht sollten wir diese Debatte – wenn überhaupt – später führen," unterbrach ihn Beckett. „Ich gebe dir aber den dringenden Rat, mit niemanden außer mir und nicht in der Öffentlichkeit über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Sonst würde der Eindruck erweckt werden, dass Du mit den Hippies sympathisierst und Rodney hatte schon wegen Jeannie ausreichend Schwierigkeiten."

„Was ist mit den Hippies?" McKay fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute weniger wohl. „Wie steht es mit der Demokratie?"

Empört antwortete Beckett: „Abgesehen von einzelnen Staaten der Expedition werden alle Regierungen der übrigen Expeditionsteilnehmer demokratisch gewählt." Dann beruhigte sich der Arzt wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst es nicht wissen, aber unsere Hippies bemängeln Dinge wie die Einschränkung von Freiheitsrechten, die Regelungen zum Wahlrecht, den mangelnden Zugang zu Informationen, die Prügelstrafen, und so weiter. Manchmal," er senkte seine Stimme etwas, „verstehe ich sie."

„Und Jeannie?"

„Hat sich ihnen angeschlossen. Lebt jetzt mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Kind in einer Kolonie der Hippies bei Ontario, um dort ein Leben nach ihren Vorstellungen zu leben."

„Okay. Erzähl mir von Sheppard."

„Ah, Sheppard. Er ist auch bei uns der militärische Anführer. Nicht ganz so streng wie Weir, aber ein verdammt guter Mann, obwohl er nur aus der Not heraus der militärische Leiter wurde. Er mag Rodney und verbringt gelegentlich Zeit mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht, ob man es schon als Freundschaft bezeichnen kann. Leider hasst Sheppard mich wie die Pest, was Rodney manchmal in eine unangenehme Lage bringt. Aber er war einer der wenigen, die Teyla als Expeditionsmitglied aufnehmen wollten. Die Sache mit ihrer Wraith-DNS war vielen sehr unheimlich. Das Verhältnis zwischen Rodney und Teyla ist zur Zeit etwas angespannt." Beckett grinste bei dem Gedanken daran. „Er hat sich auf einem mit den Athosianern befreundeten Planeten ziemlich danebenbenommen. Aber ich denke, sie wird nicht zu nachtragend sein. Das wird sich früher oder später wieder einrenken. Kommen wir zu Ronon. Ein wirklich witziger Kerl, trotz seiner langen einsamen Flucht vor den Wraith. Ronon kommt hier wirklich mit fast allen gut aus. Sheppard ist sein bester Kumpel hier, und mit Rodney kommt er auch gut klar. Rodney..." Beckett machte eine kurze Pause und McKay hatte das Gefühl, dass der Arzt Schwierigkeiten hatte, über seinen Freund zu berichten. Dann fuhr der Schotte fort: „Rodney ist genial. Er ist der beste Wissenschaftler hier, das weiß er und das lässt er andere stets spüren. Deswegen halten ihn die meisten für ein arrogantes Arschloch. Schlimmer aber ist, dass einige Leute hier glauben, er sei für den Tod einiger Menschen verantwortlich, weil er angeblich zu viel riskiert und keine Rücksicht auf seine Mitmenschen nimmt. Dabei..." Der Arzt machte wieder eine kurze Pause. „Er nimmt Rücksicht. Er kümmert sich um seine Mitmenschen." Beckett schluckte, aus irgendeinem Grund nahm ihn das Thema mit. „Jedenfalls, seit er nicht mehr Chefwissenschaftler ist, gibt es ständig Reibereien mit Dr. Weir und vor allem mit Dr. Zelenka. Rodney will immer wieder seinen Kopf durchsetzen. Das machen, was er für richtig hält. Und Zelenka muss natürlich beweisen, dass er jetzt der Chef ist."

„Und was ist mit dir? Warum ist Rodney dein einziger Freund? Warum hasst Sheppard dich?"

Beschämt guckte Beckett zur Seite: „Ich bin nicht stolz auf meine Vergangenheit. Rodney ist einer der wenigen, die über das, was ich getan habe, hinwegsehen können. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Aber..."

In dem Augenblick kam eine Krankenschwester: „Dr. Beckett, ich habe hier die Urinproben von M7H-947."

„Gut, Melissa, ich bin hier auch fertig. Rodney, ruhe dich aus, ich bin sicher, Du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag. Und wenn was ist, Du weißt, wo Du mich findest."

McKay hatte eigentlich noch etliche Fragen. Zu den Personen, zu den Ereignissen, zu seinem Alter Ego. Aber was Beckett ihm gesagt hatte, musste vorerst reichen. Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingern, die Torprotokolle herunterzuladen und auszuwerten, um herauszufinden, was ihn hierher verschlagen hat. Aber er hatte bereits einen 14-Stunden-Dienst hinter sich, darunter acht anstrengende Stunden auf einem Planeten, er war hungrig und müde und durch die ungewohnte Situation zusätzlich gestresst. Daher entschied er, zunächst die Kantine aufzusuchen und danach sein Quartier.

Auf dem Weg zur Kantine begegnete ihm Sheppard, der ihn sofort wütend an den Oberarmen packte und gegen eine Wand drückte: „Was sollte das vorhin?"

Der Griff war fest und schmerzhaft. „Ich weiß nicht..."

„Sie wissen es nicht?" Sheppard brüllte fast. „Haben wir nicht ausgemacht, dass derjenige, der Mist baut, es auch selbst ausbadet? Haben wir nicht ausgemacht, dass es keine faulen Ausreden mehr gibt? Haben wir das ausgemacht?"

„Ah, ja, ich denke schon."

„Sie denken? Sie denken? Und warum musste ich mir eine tolle Geschichte ausdenken, um unsere Verspätung zu erklären? Um ein Haar hätte Weir mir die ganze Sache nicht abgekauft!"

„Warum mussten Sie sich was ausdenken?"

Sheppard erhöhte den Druck auf die Oberarme: „Vielleicht, weil Weir Sie noch heftiger verprügelt hätte, wenn Sie weiter so herumgestottert hätten? Vielleicht, weil ich nicht zusehen wollte, wie Sie in Ihr Verderben rennen? Meine Güte noch mal, so wie Sie sich benommen haben, hätte sie Ihnen die Wahrheit nicht mehr abgekauft. Warum zum Teufel haben Sie ihr nicht einfach gestanden, dass Sie mal wieder einer kleinen Energiesignatur hinterhergejagt sind? Viel mehr als einen gewaltigen Anschiss hätte es nicht gegeben."

„Ahm, danke für Ihre Hilfe." McKay war sehr unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte.

Sheppard schnaubte kurz und stieß McKay zu Boden. „Das nächste Mal lüge ich nicht für Sie." Dann trat er einmal zu und verließ McKay. Schmerzhaft war der Tritt nicht. Er war wohl eher als missbilligende Geste gemeint. Nicht schmerzhaft, wohl aber verletzend. Nicht einmal in seinen Alpträumen könnte er sich vorstellen, dass ihn sein Sheppard so behandeln würde.

Dr. Kusanagi kam vorbei und McKay war es ein wenig peinlich, dass er noch auf dem Boden lag. Aber die Wissenschaftlerin sagte nichts weiter, sondern reichte ihm nur die Hand, um ihm hoch zu helfen.

„Danke. Ich bin ausgerutscht."

„Natürlich." Offensichtlich glaubte sie das nicht. „Zelenka ist stinksauer auf Sie. Am Besten, Sie sind morgen pünktlich im Labor."

„Weshalb ist er sauer?"

Kusanagi guckte ihn mit Bedauern an: „Wegen der Heizungssysteme. Sie hatten versprochen, sich noch vor Ihrer Mission heute darum zu kümmern. Das haben Sie wohl vergessen."

„Okay. Und wann soll ich morgen im Labor sein?"

„Um acht, wie immer," antwortete sie leicht irritiert.

„Ja, klar. Ahm, danke noch mal." Er wischte seine Kleidung sauber und sah der Japanerin hinterher, die sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Er befürchtete, dass es schwieriger werden würde als erwartet, vorzutäuschen, dass er aus dieser Dimension stammt. Und dass sein Alter Ego sich offenbar selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, erleichterte die Sache auch nicht wirklich.

In der Kantine griff er sich schnell ein paar Sachen, die sehr vielversprechend aussahen und setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch. Er wollte unnötigen Begegnungen aus dem Weg gehen. Während er hungrig die Suppe in sich hineinschlang, beobachtete er die Menschen, die sich in der Kantine aufhielten. Im ersten Moment schien alles ganz normal zu sein, aber irgendetwas störte ihn, irgendetwas war anders. Ja, es wurde gelacht, gescherzt und diskutiert, aber etwas war wirklich anders. Dann bemerkte er es. In allem steckte eine gewisse Aggressivität. Der Umgangston war rauer – und er war schon durch die Marines einiges gewohnt. Die Streitereien waren heftiger und er hatte den Eindruck, dass es zwei Tische weiter beinahe zu einer Schlägerei gekommen wäre. Vermutlich – so sagte er zu sich selbst – hatte diese Aggressivität mit der Prügelstrafe zu tun. Gewalt erzeugt Gewalt.

Er fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl zwischen all diesen Menschen. Daher aß er seine Suppe auf, packte das restliche Essen zusammen und nahm es mit in sein Quartier.

In der Hoffnung, Vertrautes zu erblicken, öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Quartier – oder vielmehr dem Quartier seines Alter Egos – und war geschockt. Es war nicht nur unaufgeräumt, es war dreckig. Etliche Schnapsflaschen, viele volle und noch mehr leere, fanden sich überall. Neben dem Bett war getrocknetes Erbrochenes. Die Reste von halbvergammelten Essen lagen überall herum, es stank erbärmlich. Frische und benutzte Kleidung – darunter eine mit Blut und Schlamm bespritzte Uniform – fand sich nach einem nichterkennbaren System im Raum verteilt. Das Bett war bedeckt mit wissenschaftlichen Büchern und Notizzetteln, ein Laptop lag ebenfalls dort. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich im Zimmer geirrt hat, aber die Diplome an den Wänden und ein Foto von Jeannie ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er im richtigen Quartier war. Es versetzte ihm einen ziemlichen Stich, das Quartier so zu sehen, und er hätte sich gewünscht, dass Beckett ihn vorgewarnt hätte.

Als erstes öffnete er das Fenster, um ein wenig Frischluft hereinzulassen. Der Gestank hatte ihm gründlich den Appetit verdorben, und er stellte das mitgebrachte Essen vorläufig auf einen Tisch. Er entschied, dass er in so einem verdreckten Zimmer nicht schlafen wollte und auch wenn es nicht sein Quartier war, begann er damit, die Essenreste aufzusammeln und wegzuwerfen, das Erbrochene wegzuwischen und die quer durch das Zimmer verteilten Gegenstände zusammenzuräumen. Zum Schluss räumte er noch das Bett frei und war mit seiner Arbeit halbwegs zufrieden. Und als er dann im Bad eine originalverpackte Zahnbürste fand, ging es ihm noch ein Stückchen besser.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und packte das Kantinenessen aus. Während er es langsam verspeiste, fiel sein Blick wieder auf Jeannies Foto und er nahm es in die Hand, um es näher zu betrachten. In seinem eigenen Quartier hatte er keine Familienfotos, er war einfach nicht der Typ dafür. Er schmunzelte, als er das Foto sah. Es zeigte Jeannie mit einem sehr ernsten Gesicht, die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt und in den Himmel gereckt. Sehr Black Power-mäßig.

Nachdem er den Wecker gestellt hatte, legte er sich schlafen. Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, kam ihm der vorherige Tag zunächst wie ein sehr seltsamer Traum vor. Aber dann blickte er in Jeannies grimmiges Gesicht. Seufzend begab er sich ins Bad, wo er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Seine Wange war mittlerweile blau verfärbt.

Da er noch Reste vom Vortag hatte, ging er nicht in die Kantine. So weit es ging, wollte er ein Zusammentreffen mit anderen vermeiden. Unvermeidlich jedoch war, ins Labor zu gehen und sich Zelenka zu stellen.

Die Begrüßung durch den Chefwissenschaftler fiel wenig herzlich aus: „Wo zum Teufel waren Sie gestern? Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie die Heizungen in Sektor FG 4 unbedingt noch kontrollieren müssen, bevor Sie auf diese Mission gehen. Die Heizungsanlage funktioniert nicht mehr und es ist verdammt wichtig, dass sie funktioniert."

„Wenn es so wichtig ist, warum haben Sie es dann nicht selbst getan?" McKay bereute seine Aussage fast in dem Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Aber manchmal vergaß er eben das Prinzip „Erst denken, dann reden".

„Werden Sie bloß nicht frech!" Zelenka schrie ihn so laut an, dass das gesamte Laborpersonal hochguckte.

McKay griff schnell ein Computertablett und rief die Daten für Sektor FG 4 auf. Der Fehler war binnen weniger Minuten gefunden. „Ich bin hier fertig. Kann ich jetzt eventuell..."

„Sie sind fertig? Was war denn der Fehler?" Zelenka war ziemlich verblüfft.

„Ach, es war nur ein kleiner Fehler. Jemand hat Fahrenheit und Celsius durcheinandergebracht. Und bei 22 Grad Fahrenheit funktioniert keine Heizung mehr."

Einer der Wissenschaftler im Labor zuckte merklich zusammen, was Zelenka sofort bemerkte: „Campbell, waren Sie das? Haben Sie das verbockt?"

„Ich... ich war unaufmerksam... So schlimm war es doch auch wieder nicht, oder?"

Der Wissenschaftler wich langsam vor Zelenka zurück, der drohend auf ihn zukam. Als sie vor dem Eingang zu einem kleineren Labor standen, schubste Zelenka ihn in den Raum und schloss die Tür ab, dann wandte er sich an einen anderen Wissenschaftler: „Erhöhen Sie die Raumtemperatur auf 50°C, nach einer halben Stunde senken Sie die Temperatur auf 50°F. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde lassen Sie Campbell wieder heraus. Dann sollte ihm der Unterschied zwischen Celsius und Fahrenheit geläufig sein."

McKay war von dem Geschehen entsetzt, traute sich aber nicht so recht, etwas zu sagen. Da bemerkte er, wie Kavanagh sich räusperte. Zelenka drehte sich zu ihm um: „Was ist?"

Kavanagh zitterte leicht. Bevor er etwas sagte, räusperte er sich ein weiteres Mal: „Das... das ist gegen die Vorschriften. Das ist keine Bestrafung nach den Regelwerken der IOA."

„Sie sind ein verdammter Paragraphenreiter! Wenn Campbell sich beschweren will, gut, dann soll er es tun. Das ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit."

„Diese Vorschriften schützen die Gesundheit und..."

„Noch ein Wort und ich lasse Sie die Heizungen in Sektor FG 4 enteisen!"

Kavanagh senkte seinen Blick und begab sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

Der Tscheche setzte sich, hob seine Brille an und massierte seinen Nasenrücken. McKay war unsicher, ob er ihn jetzt fragen sollte, trat dann aber an ihn heran: „Kann ich eventuell die Torprotokolle überprüfen?"

„Wieso?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe gestern was bemerkt. Etwas... eine Fluktuation, oder so."

„Eine Fluktuation? Warum haben Sie nicht sofort Bescheid gegeben?"

„Ich war, ah, ich war..."

„Sie waren betrunken?"

„Ah, nein, ich..."

„Überprüfen Sie die Protokolle. Stoppen Sie so lange die Toraktivitäten. Und das nächste Mal erwarte ich, dass Sie so etwas sofort melden."

McKay begab sich in den Torraum. Er schloss gerade seinen Laptop an den Torcomputer an, da winkte ihn Dr. Weir an sich heran und forderte ihn auf, ihr zu ihrem Büro zu folgen. Er bemerkte, wie sich in ihm alles verkrampfte, aber er riss sich zusammen. Dr. Weirs Büro war fast identisch mit dem Büro seiner Dr. Weir, was ihn ziemlich überraschte. Der einzige Unterschied, der ihm auffiel, war ein Rohrstock, der an einer Schnur von der Wand hing und von dem er bereits wusste, dass er definitiv mehr als nur Wanddekoration war.

„Dr. McKay." Der Tonfall war sehr scharf, dann atmete sie kurz aus und fuhr in einem sanfteren Ton fort. „Rodney, so kann das nicht weitergehen. Gestern Abend wirkten Sie verwirrt."

„Ich war nur erschöpft."

„Nur erschöpft?" Dr. Weir klang wenig überzeugt. „Sie sind ein richtig guter Wissenschaftler. Aber das kann sich ändern, wenn Sie sich weiterhin so vernachlässigen. Und dann würden Sie dieser Expedition auch nicht mehr nutzen." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht hören wollen, aber falls Sie eine Therapie brauchen, oder zumindest Urlaub, darüber können wir gerne sprechen, ich würde es Ihnen auch kurzfristig ermöglichen."

„Hm, danke. Kann ich zurück an meine Arbeit?"

„Natürlich. Denken Sie an das Meeting morgen früh um halb acht. Es geht um die morgige Mission."

„Ich werde da sein."

Die Torprotokolle waren mittlerweile vollständig auf seinen Laptop geladen. Er traute sich nicht, die Protokolle direkt im Torraum zu überprüfen, da er befürchtete, dass jemand bemerken könnte, dass er nach Dimensionsverschiebungen suchte. Er holte sich nur kurz was aus der Kantine und begab sich dann in sein Quartier, wo er die Protokolle durchsuchte. Nach fast zwei Stunden dieser eintönigen Tätigkeit fiel ihm ein, dass er sich unbedingt bei Zelenka melden musste und außerdem musste auch die Warnung hinsichtlich der behaupteten Torfluktuation aufgehoben werden.

Er betrat das Hauptlabor und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Zelenka war nicht hier, aber Dr. Kusanagi kam mit einem Becher Kaffee auf McKay zu: „Hier, Dr. McKay, gerade frisch aufgebrüht."

Er nahm die Tasse entgegen: „Danke. Können Sie mir sagen, wo Zelenka ist?"

„Er ist in seinem Büro." Das war schlecht. McKay hatte keine Vorstellung, wo das Büro sein könnte und direkt danach fragen konnte er wohl kaum. Das wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen.

Er nahm erst mal einen Schluck Kaffee, was sehr gut tat. Dann bemerkte er, dass Kusanagi ihn anlächelte. „Ist was?"

„Nein, nichts, nur... Sie sehen heute gut aus. Ich meine, besser als sonst." Sie drehte sich weg und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, aber McKay bemerkte, dass sie leicht errötete. Er trank den Kaffee aus und ging dann erst einmal zur Krankenstation.

Beckett wirkte beschäftigt, als McKay ankam, stand aber trotzdem sofort auf, um ihn zu begrüßen: „Hallo, schon gut eingelebt? Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit, gibt es etwas Wichtiges?"

„Ich suche Zelenkas Büro."

Der Arzt beschrieb den Weg. „Sonst noch was?"

„Ich muss mit dir über deinen Rodney sprechen. Jetzt ist es auch bei mir ungünstig, aber hast Du heute Abend Zeit?"

„Komm einfach in mein Quartier, da können wir in Ruhe reden."

Als McKay Zelenkas Büro erreicht hatte, klopfte er an die Tür und wurde hereingebeten. Es war ein ausgesprochen spartanisch eingerichteter Raum, der einige Aktenschränke, zwei Regale, einen Schreibtisch, einen Computer und einen Stuhl, auf dem Zelenka saß, beinhaltete. Die einzige Dekoration war ein Brieftaubenkalender. McKay kam näher und bemerkte auch hier einen Rohrstock, diesmal gegen einen der Schränke gelehnt.

„Ach, was für ein Zufall, ich habe vor einer halben Stunde mit Chuck gesprochen." Zelenka klang sehr müde und McKay hoffte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war, oder zumindest besser, als wenn er wütend gewesen wäre. „Er sagte mir, dass Sie bereits vor über zwei Stunden fertig waren."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich habe dann gegessen und war noch kurz bei Carson."

„Haben Sie etwas über die Fluktuationen herausgefunden?"

„Nein, es gab keine Auffälligkeiten. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich getäuscht."

Zelenka stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging zum Fenster. „Aber Sie meinten doch, eine Fluktuation bemerkt zu haben?"

„Wie gesagt, das war wohl ein Irrtum."

„Warum haben Sie nicht sofort Entwarnung gegeben?" Zelenka starrte immer noch auf den Ozean hinaus.

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Es war alles in Ordnung, kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Eine bessere Antwort fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr die Sicherheit von Atlantis von unserer Arbeit abhängt?"

Dass Zelenka ihn nicht anguckte, machte ihn fast verrückt. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sich seine Stimmung änderte, wie er auf seine Antworten reagierte.

„Ich war schon in Ihrer Position. Ich kenne die Belastung."

„Sie haben ziemlichen Mist gebaut, als Sie in meiner Position waren, McKay. Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, ich würde meine Arbeit nicht gut machen?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich wollte nur sagen... ich wollte sagen..." Wenn er sich doch nur endlich umdrehen würde!

„Ja? Was wollten Sie sagen?"

„Es sind einfach stressige Zeiten. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht sagen."

Zelenka sagte nichts weiter und starrte minutenlang auf den Ozean. Irgendwann entschied sich McKay, den Raum zu verlassen, aber als er die Tür öffnete, rief ihn Zelenka: „Habe ich Ihnen erlaubt zu gehen?" McKay drehte sich wieder zu Zelenka um, der jetzt direkt an seinem Schreibtisch stand und McKay anguckte. Er schloss die Tür und stand angespannt im Büro.

„Und? Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt."

„Nein. Sie haben mir nicht erlaubt zu gehen."

„Warum wollten Sie dann gehen?"

McKay fragte sich, was das sollte: „Ich dachte, Sie hätten mir nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Ich entscheide, wann Sie gehen, ist das klar?"

Jetzt verstand der Kanadier. Es handelte sich um ein Machtspiel. Er entschied sich, nicht gegen an zu gehen: „Völlig."

Zelenka setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, an seinem Computer zu arbeiten. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen McKay nervös seine Hände knetete, blickte Zelenka – befriedigt wirkend – zu ihm hoch: „Sie können gehen."

McKay kehrte kurz in das Labor zurück, um einen Abschlussbericht über die nichtvorhandenen Fluktuationen zu schreiben, bevor er wieder sein Quartier aufsuchte. Er hoffte, dass ihn niemand bei seiner Suche nach der Ursache für den Dimensionssprung stören würde. Als er gegen Abend eine Pause benötigte, dachte er daran, dass er Beckett ein wenig über den anderen Rodney ausfragen wollte. Nur ein paar Minuten später klopfte er an die Tür des Arztes, der ihn hereinließ und freundlich einen Platz anbat.

„Wie kommst Du voran? Hast Du schon herausgefunden, warum Du hier bist?" Der Schotte war regelrecht aufgeregt, so dass es McKay fast schon leid tat, nichts Neues berichten zu können.

„Nein. Diese Torprotokolle sind unglaublich umfangreich und ich suche nach einer vermutlich nur winzigen Abweichung. Im schlimmsten Fall bin ich noch Tage damit beschäftigt."

„Aber dich beschäftigt noch irgendwas anderes, das merke ich. Du hast genau den gleichen Blick wie mein Rodney, wenn ihn was bedrückt."

„Du hättest mich vorwarnen können. Als ich gestern sein Quartier betreten habe, war das eine ausgesprochen unangenehme Überraschung." McKay versuchte, nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

Beckett nickte zustimmend: „Es tut mir leid, das hätte ich wirklich tun sollen. Es fällt mir nur schwer... ich konnte es in dem Moment einfach nicht sagen." Dann guckte er hoch. „Er ist ein guter Mensch, das musst Du mir einfach glauben."

McKay seufzte: „Ich muss da etwas wissen. Da sind diese ganzen Schnapsflaschen."

„Du möchtest wissen, ob er ein Alkoholiker ist?"

Der Kanadier schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht, ob er einer ist, sondern warum."

Beckett lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete intensiv sein Wasserglas. „Das ist eine schwierige Frage. Den **einen** Grund wird es wahrscheinlich nicht geben. Jedenfalls war er trocken, als wir uns in der Antarktis kennen lernten. Aus den Akten wusste ich, dass er einen Entzug hinter sich hatte. Wir verbrachten immer mehr Zeit miteinander und sprachen dabei auch über sehr persönliche Dinge, so dass ich ihn irgendwann auch darauf angesprochen hatte. Er erzählte mir, wie einsam er sich in Russland gefühlt hatte und wie er begonnen hatte, diese Einsamkeit mit Alkohol zu bekämpfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es die ganze Wahrheit war, aber mehr hat er mir nie erzählt. Hier in Atlantis war ich beeindruckt, wie gut er mit dem Stress zurechtkam. Trotz der ständigen Widrigkeiten und Bedrohungen schaffte er es, ohne Alkohol auszukommen, eine Zeitlang jedenfalls." Beckett stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und sah nachdenklich aus. „Eine Mission im ersten Jahr ist besonders schlimm verlaufen. Ein Wraith hat einem seiner Wissenschaftler fast das Leben ausgesaugt. Rodney stand dem Mann bei, wollte ihn irgendwie aufmuntern, hat alles versucht, ihn nicht im Stich zu lassen. Und dann hat sich der Mann vor seinen Augen erschossen. Viele hier sagen, Rodney sei gefühlskalt, aber das stimmt nicht. Er war völlig fertig und wollte an dem Tag auch niemanden mehr sehen. Als ich ihn am Morgen darauf traf, war ich mir sicher, dass er getrunken hatte, aber er bestritt es. Was sollte ich machen? Ich habe ihn angefleht, die Finger vom Alkohol zu lassen. Aber er sagte nur immer und immer wieder, dass er nicht getrunken habe. In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten war ich wohl der Einzige, der seine Alkoholisierung bemerkte. Er war sehr geschickt darin, es zu verbergen. Er lutschte ständig irgendwelche Pfefferminzbonbons, und er benutzte ein starkes After Shave, welches den Alkoholgeruch überdeckte. Seine Arbeit litt nie. Dann verlor er seinen Posten als Chefwissenschaftler, und ich befürchtete, es würde abwärts gehen. Und so kam es auch. Einige Wochen später kam er völlig betrunken zu einem Meeting. Wäre er nicht so wertvoll für diese Mission, sie hätten ihn postwendend zurück zur Erde geschickt. So aber arrangierten sich alle mit der neuen Situation. Man akzeptiert, was man nicht ändern kann."

Beckett betrachtete den Wissenschaftler, der sich schweigend diese Geschichte angehört hatte. McKays Gesicht spiegelte mehr als deutlich wider, dass er mit einigem Unbehagen über sein Alter Ego nachdachte. Mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln versuchte der Arzt McKay aufzumuntern: „Es scheint, als hättest du dein Leben besser im Griff, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Dann betrachtete McKay Becketts Gesicht, dass ebenso wenig wie sein eigenes die Gefühle verbarg. „Du machst dir große Sorgen um ihn, oder?"

Beckett zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern: „Er wird es packen, irgendwann."

„Und was ist deine Geschichte?"

„Ein andermal. Ich bin müde, und du solltest dich auch schlafen legen." Der Schotte stand auf und schob McKay quasi aus seinem Quartier raus.

McKay wunderte sich über diesen „Rauswurf". Die Vergangenheit schien bei Beckett einen ziemlich wunden Punkt zu berühren. Es wäre sicher ein Leichtes gewesen, es herauszufinden. Aber einerseits würde er es lieber von Beckett selbst hören. Und andererseits hatte er Angst, dass dabei etwas herauskam, was er gar nicht hören wollte. Er schob diese Gedanken weit von sich und machte sich wieder daran, die Torprotokolle zu überprüfen. Zeile für Zeile suchte er nach einer Abweichung oder irgendeiner Auffälligkeit. Als er gegen drei Uhr nachts immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, legte er sich hin.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er dachte an seinen Doppelgänger aus dieser Dimension. Er kannte ihn nicht persönlich, wusste nur die Dinge, die ihm Beckett erzählte, und das, was er hier sah. Dennoch machte er sich so seine Gedanken. Waren es die Gegebenheiten dieser Dimension, die sein Alter Ego zu dem gemacht haben, was er jetzt war? Oder war auch er gefährdet? Sein eigenes Leben war lange Zeit nicht unbedingt perfekt verlaufen, und was die Zeit in Russland betraf... Beckett sagte, dass die Alkoholprobleme dort begannen. Wenn es so war, was hatte ihn vor dem Absturz bewahrt? Er erinnerte sich an einen Abend in seiner russischen Wohnung, ein Abend voller Langeweile und Einsamkeit, der mit einer halben Flasche Wodka begann und mit Kopfschmerzen und Brechreiz endete. Das war der Schuss vor den Bug, den er brauchte. Er war zu vernünftig, um sich auf diese Weise sein Leben zu versauen. Und sein Alter Ego?

Er legte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte, die Gedanken an Russland beiseite zu schieben. Dafür drängten sich neue Bilder auf. Beckett hatte Gaul erwähnt. Gaul...

Mit diesen Bildern vor Augen übermannte ihn der Schlaf und naturgemäß träumte er schlecht und lebhaft.

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, fühlte er sich alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht einfach weiterschlafen. Er durfte es sich definitiv nicht erlauben, zu spät zur Einsatzbesprechung zu kommen. Eiligst machte er sich fertig und lief fast schon zum Konferenzraum. Übernächtigt und gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er ihn.

Ronon grinste ihn von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches an: „Verkatert?"

McKay blickte in die Runde, die neben Ronon noch aus Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett, Colonel Sheppard und Teyla bestand. Er setzte sich wortlos auf den freien Platz neben Sheppard, der McKay kritisch beäugte, aber nichts weiter sagte.

Beckett begann nun, einen kleinen Vortrag zu halten. Ziel der Mission war es, eine bestimmte Pflanze ausfindig zu machen, der nachgesagt wurde, einen Wirkstoff gegen verschiedene Krankheiten der Pegasusgalaxie zu enthalten. Er verteilte noch mehrere Zettel mit einer Abbildung der Pflanze, bevor Weir das Wort ergriff. „Es befindet sich ein Wraith-Außenposten auf dem Planeten. Laut unseren Informationen ist er nur klein, aber es bedeutet, dass Sie höchste Vorsicht walten lassen müssen."

Danach wurden noch die Daten des MALP ausgewertet und die taktische Vorgehensweise angesprochen.

„Das ist doch eine Aufgabe für jedes x-beliebige Team. Warum müssen wir das machen?" wandte McKay ein. Es war ihm gar nicht recht, womöglich einen ganzen Tag für die Suche nach einer Pflanze zu verschwenden, wenn er genauso gut die Torprotokolle durchgehen könnte.

„Eine ruhigere Aufgabe wird Ihnen gut tun." McKay konnte nicht sagen, ob Weir das ernst oder sarkastisch meinte.

Er wusste, dass Widerstand zwecklos war und wenig später fand er sich zusammen mit den Doppelgängern seines Teams auf einem Planeten mit dichter Vegetation wieder. Nachdem er einen Blick auf das üppige Grün geworfen hatte, fragte er sich, wie groß wohl die Chance sei, hier die Pflanze, die sie suchten, zu entdecken.

Ein Fluss lockerte das landschaftliche Bild auf und eine Weile ging das Team – den Blick konzentriert auf den Boden haltend – an seinem Ufer entlang. Als sie an eine Furt kamen, entschied Sheppard, dass es das Beste sei, sich aufzuteilen. Er schickte Ronon und Teyla auf die andere Seite des Flusses und blieb mit McKay auf dieser Seite.

Sie suchten stumm das Ufer ab, bis Sheppard das Schweigen brach: „Was ist mit Ihnen? Sie haben bislang noch nicht gejammert, weder haben Sie sich über diese ekelhaften Insekten beklagt, noch über das schwüle Wetter."

„Nichts ist. Ich konzentriere mich nur darauf, die Pflanze zu finden."

„Sind Sie sauer wegen gestern? Falls ja, ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie mehr als nur diesen einen Tritt verdient haben! Verflucht, glauben Sie, dass Sie es mit Colonel Sumner so leicht gehabt hätten wie mit mir? Ich bin doch ein ziemlich umgänglicher Vorgesetzter, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht sauer, wirklich nicht."

Sheppard schien nicht wirklich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein, beließ es aber dabei. Von der anderen Seite hörten sie gelegentlich Gelächter. „Scheinen sich zu amüsieren", grummelte Sheppard.

„Sie hätten ja mit Ronon oder Teyla gehen können, anstatt sich mit mir zu langweilen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich langweile? Ehrlich, es ist mal ganz entspannend, nicht ständig Ihre Nörgeleien zu hören."

Sie gingen noch eine Zeitlang weiter, aber dann hielt McKay an und kramte in seinen Jackentaschen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Sheppard.

„Ich suche einen Powerriegel. Ich habe heute Morgen nicht gefrühstückt."

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihm einen seiner eigenen: „Sie hätten sich doch noch was holen können, bevor wir durch das Stargate gingen. Dann wären wir eben etwas später aufgebrochen."

„Ich dachte, das wäre Ihnen nicht recht."

„Und seit wann genau interessiert Sie das?" Sheppard blieb abrupt stehen.

Das letzte, was McKay jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war, dass Sheppard misstrauisch werden würde. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich will heute einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Irgendwas ist doch mit Ihnen. Sie sind viel zu ruhig. Und überhaupt nicht angriffslustig. Das letzte Mal, das ich Sie so erlebt habe, war, als Sie diese Athosianische Erkältung ausbrüteten. Wenn wir zurück in Atlantis sind, lassen Sie sich am besten mal von Beckett durchchecken."

„In Ordnung." Das war McKay tatsächlich sehr recht. Auf der Krankenstation konnte er sich ganz den Protokollen widmen, ohne durch Zelenka oder sonst jemanden gestört zu werden.

Nach über zwei Stunden schließlich fanden sie mehrere Pflanzen, auf die die Beschreibung zutraf. Sie verpackten sie sicher, meldeten sich bei Ronon und Teyla über Funk und begaben sich auf den Rückweg, genauso schweigend wie auf dem Hinweg. Hin und wieder summte Sheppard eine Melodie oder ließ einen Stein über das Wasser gleiten. Manchmal setzte er an, um etwas zu sagen, betrachtete dann aber McKay und ließ es bleiben. Der Wissenschaftler war froh, dass ihm kein Gespräch aufgezwungen wurde. Mit jedem Wort, das er von sich gab, befürchtete er, sich zu enttarnen.

Mit einem Mal hörten sie vom anderen Flussufer Schüsse und Rufe. Der Fluss war an dieser Stelle nicht passierbar, so dass ihnen nur die Möglichkeit blieb, bis zur Furt zu laufen. Bevor sie ankamen, gab Teyla aber schon über Funk Entwarnung. Sie waren auf einen Wraith getroffen, den sie jedoch töten konnten, bevor er die Wraith-Basis alarmieren konnte.

Als sie an der Furt wieder aufeinander trafen, sah McKay mit einigem Entsetzen, dass Ronon den abgeschlagenen Schädel des Wraith bei sich trug. Sheppard grinste: „Wieder ein schönes Souvenir?"

„Genau, John. Den präpariere ich nachher noch. Hat sich doch gelohnt, der Ausflug hierher. – Was ist mit Ihnen, McKay? Sie sehen so bleich aus."

Sheppard guckte jetzt ebenfalls McKay an: „Ich wusste doch, dass Sie heute zu still waren. Hey, Sie sind tatsächlich krank." Der Colonel fasste McKay am Oberarm, da dieser ein wenig schwankte. Auch wenn es ein Wraith war, fand McKay es ausgesprochen barbarisch, den Schädel abzuschlagen, um ihn als Souvenir mitzunehmen. Der Anblick dieses Kopfes mit seinen leeren toten Augen ließ ihn erbleichen und er unterdrückte mit Mühe einen Würgereflex. Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass Sheppard jetzt wirklich überzeugt war, dass McKay etwas fehlte.

Zurück in Atlantis begab sich McKay direkt auf die Krankenstation. Er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas gefangen und berichtete Beckett, was geschehen war.

„Du solltest Ronon mal nach seiner Schädelsammlung fragen. Sie ist ziemlich beeindruckend." Beckett grinste, als McKay sein Gesicht verzog. „Soll ich dir ein Mittel gegen Übelkeit geben? Ansonsten fehlt dir nichts, ich könnte dich also auch gleich wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen."

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich den Tag hier verbringen könnte? Könntest du dir irgendwas ausdenken? Ich komme so schlecht mit der Auswertung voran und wenn ich jetzt noch im Labor arbeiten müsste..."

Beckett lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ja, ein Tag, das ist machbar. Ich behaupte einfach, dass sich die Wunden entzündet haben und du einen Tag Ruhe benötigst."

„Danke, Carson. Und von was für Wunden sprichst Du? Du hattest bereits bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen von Wunden berichtet."

„Die Wunden, oh ja, ich gebe dir eine Kurzversion der Geschichte. Rodney wollte unbedingt ein Experiment starten. Zelenka hatte es ihm verboten. Zu gefährlich, sagte er. Daher hat Rodney heimlich daran gearbeitet. Irgendwann wurde ein Stromkreis überlastet und die Stromentladung setzte ein Labor in Brand."

„Und dabei hat er sich verletzt?"

Beckett lachte: „Nein, dadurch wurde er erwischt. Verletzt haben ihn dann die 20 Peitschenhiebe, die er dafür erhielt."

„Er bekam", McKay musste schlucken, „Peitschenhiebe für ein verbotenes Experiment?"

„Naja, Zelenka meinte, es wäre ein wirklich gefährliches Experiment gewesen." Beckett zuckte mit den Schultern, seufzte und fuhr dann ein wenig heiterer fort: „Aber weißt Du, was das Beste daran war? Noch während er hier auf der Krankenstation lag, um seine Verletzung auszukurieren, arbeitete er wieder an der Sache weiter. Ich weiß nicht, ob das mutig oder dumm war."

„Was war denn das, woran er gearbeitet hat?"

„Irgendwas mit einer neuen Energiequelle. Er hatte auch was von Phasenverschiebung erwähnt, ich habe es nicht wirklich verstanden und er wollte auch nicht in die Details gehen. Er meinte, er wolle mich da besser nicht mit hereinziehen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er ‚Phasenverschiebung' sagte?" fragte McKay.

„Ja, doch, Phasenverschiebung. Warum... Nein, bitte sag nicht, dass das seine Schuld ist, dass du hier bist." Beckett sah mit einem Mal sehr besorgt aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber es klingt schon so, als hätte er damit zu tun. Kannst du mir eventuell seinen persönlichen Laptop bringen? Vielleicht finde ich dort Hinweise."

Der Arzt brachte McKay den Laptop. Der Wissenschaftler sah alle möglichen Dateien durch und im Laufe des Tages kristallisierte sich heraus, dass sein Alter Ego versucht hatte, Energie aus einem Paralleluniversum abzuzapfen. Er hatte das Stargate heimlich mit einem Generator gekoppelt. Jedes Mal, wenn er durch das Stargate ging, hatte er den Generator mittels eines kleinen Senders kurzzeitig aktiviert. Und beim letzten Mal ist etwas schiefgegangen. McKays Aufgabe war es nun, herauszufinden, was schiefgegangen war.

Abgesehen von seiner Beschäftigung mit der Phasenverschiebung war ihm während des Tages in der Krankenstation etwas aufgefallen. Obwohl Beckett so freundlich zu den Patienten und Krankenschwestern war, wie er es von seinem Beckett kannte, wurde diese Freundlichkeit in keiner Weise erwidert. Zwar war niemand offen feindselig, aber es war eine kühle Distanziertheit zu dem Schotten zu erkennen. McKay hatte Mitleid mit ihm und fragte sich, ob diese Behandlung auch nur ansatzweise gerechtfertigt sei.

Nach und nach wurde es ruhiger auf der Krankenstation und gegen Abend trat Beckett an McKay heran: „Meine Schicht ist zu Ende. Ich würde dich gern noch zu deinem Quartier begleiten. Ich habe dich schon offiziell aus der Krankenstation entlassen."

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier. Nicht, dass es ihnen an Gesprächsstoff mangeln würde, aber alles, was sie zu besprechen hätten, war nicht für fremde Ohren gedacht.

McKay öffnete die Tür, Beckett trat zögernd ein und sah sich um: „Du hast aufgeräumt?"

„Du wusstest, wie schlimm es hier drin aussah?"

Beckett guckte beschämt zur Seite und nickte.

„Warum… Er ist dein Freund, warum hast Du keinen Einfluss auf ihn genommen?"

„Ich habe es versucht, oft genug, und so lange er nüchtern ist, sieht er es ja auch ein und bemüht sich, aber das hält nicht lange vor, und dann…" Der Arzt ließ enttäuscht die Schultern sinken.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen, dann nahmen beide Platz und McKay erzählte, was er den Tag über herausgefunden hatte. Betroffen – nein, eher besorgt – hörte Beckett zu: „Also war es tatsächlich seine Schuld." Er seufzte tief, bevor er fortfuhr, „Glaubst Du, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, zurückzukehren? Für dich? Für ihn?"

„Ich hoffe es. Aber ich habe noch nicht ausreichend Informationen. Ich muss einige Berechnungen und Simulationen anstellen, das kann ich nur in einem der Labore machen."

„Aber es gibt Grund zur Hoffnung?" Der Arzt wirkte fast verzweifelter, als wie sich McKay fühlte.

„Ja." Unwillkürlich guckte McKay Jeannies Portrait an. „Die Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit haben gezeigt, dass solche Geschehnisse in der Regel keine Einbahnstraßen sind."

Etwas heiterer stand Beckett auf, nahm eine Schnapsflasche und suchte zwei Gläser, die er schließlich auf den Tisch stellte.

„Nein, danke, für mich nicht," sagte McKay, als der Arzt auch das zweite Glas füllen wollte.

„Macht der Gewohnheit," erwiderte Beckett entschuldigend. Er verschloss die Flasche, aber bevor er sein Glas nahm, guckte er McKay direkt ins Gesicht. Leicht verlegen setzte sich der Arzt: „Rodney, ich habe dich heute den ganzen Tag auf der Krankenstation beobachtet. Ich... ich finde es faszinierend, wie soll ich sagen... Du und dein Alter Ego, ihr seid im Grunde genommen sehr, sehr ähnlich. Genau die gleiche Arbeitsweise, die gleichen Gesten. Der gleiche konzentrierte Blick." Er schloss die Augen und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Sag mir, Du und ich, ich meine, mein Alter Ego, wart ihr auch Freunde, als er noch lebte?"

McKay hatte einen Kloß im Hals und brauchte daher einen Moment, ehe er antworten konnte: „Ja. Ja, das waren wir."

Beckett wollte das Glas ein weiteres Mal zum Trinken ansetzen, als McKay die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihm die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspukte: „Was ist deine Geschichte?"

Beckett setzte das Glas wieder ab und guckte zur Tür: „Ich…"

„Und keine Ausflüchte. Ich weiß, dass Du Zeit hast."

In diesem Moment wirkte der Chef der medizinischen Abteilung weniger wie ein Mann, der DIE Koryphäe der Gentechnik war, sondern eher wie ein geprügelter Hund. Er trank das Glas aus und schenkte sich nach, bevor er unsicher zu erzählen begann: „Ich war gerade in meinem Büro in Glasgow und heftete die letzten Laborbefunde ab. In meiner Jackentasche war ein Ticket für das Spiel der Glasgow Rangers, auf das ich mich schon seit Tagen freute und ich war schon kurz davor aufzubrechen, als mein Vorgesetzter kam. Er erzählte mir, dass das Krankenhaus ein Angebot der US Army erhalten hätte. Sie wollten mich für sechs Monate ausleihen, oder wie sie es nannten, für ein bestimmtes Projekt im Bereich der Gentechnik, gegen großzügige Entlohnung sowohl für mich als auch für das Institut. Ich wollte nicht für das Militär arbeiten, aber mein Chef überredete mich, weil das Krankenhaus ständig unter Geldmangel litt. ‚Nur für sechs Monate,' meinte er. Ich ließ mich überreden und fuhr dann hastig zum Stadion, um noch den Anpfiff zu sehen. Vom Spiel habe ich nicht viel mitbekommen, weil ich die ganze Zeit nachdachte, ob ich nicht einen Riesenfehler gemacht habe und ob ich nicht anrufen sollte, dass ich es mir anders überlegt habe. Letztlich trat ich meine Stelle beim Projekt ‚Achilles' an. Es war schon weit gediehen, als ich hinzukam, aber der Durchbruch in der Forschung kam einfach nicht. Es ging darum, Soldaten genetisch zu manipulieren, so dass sie resistent gegen Giftgas wären. Ich arbeitete fast Tag und Nacht und schließlich kam der Punkt, an dem ein Feldversuch notwendig wurde. Ich starrte auf meine Zahlen und wusste – ich wusste es, Rodney – dass bei diesem Versuch mindestens ein Drittel der Probanden sterben würde. Ich legte die Zahlen der Kommission vor und riet, dass Projekt ‚Achilles' zu beerdigen. Die Kommission meinte, dass 30 Prozent noch eine vertretbare Verlustrate sei. Auf meine Bedenken hin sagten sie: ‚Denken Sie nur daran, wie viele Leben Sie retten werden.' Oder auch: ‚Es kein großer Unterschied, ob ein Soldat an der Front oder im Labor stirbt. Er rechnet damit, sein Leben für die Kameraden zu geben.' Wiederum ließ ich mich gegen meine Auffassung überzeugen. Wir hatten 54 Probanden und erzählten ihnen, wir würden ein neues Impfserum testen. 54 sorgfältig ausgewählte Probanden, ohne Familie, ohne intaktes soziales Umfeld. Projekt ‚Achilles' endete in einer Katastrophe. 49 tote Soldaten, und die, die es überlebten, wurden intern nur ‚Zombies' genannt. Die Kommission begann mit der Vertuschungsarbeit, aber die Kameraden der Toten fragten nach, es kam Unruhe auf und die Presse bekam Wind davon. Eines Nachts stürmten Militärpolizisten meine Wohnung und verhafteten mich. Zwei Wochen lang saß ich in einer Zelle, ohne Kontakt zu einem Anwalt, meiner Mutter oder sonst irgendwem, als ich in einen Verhörraum geschleppt wurde. Ein Militärstaatsanwalt stand da und ließ mich gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: ‚Sie haben die Wahl zwischen einer Mordanklage und einer Anklage wegen fahrlässiger Tötung, zwischen der Giftspritze und zehn Jahren Gefängnis.' Der Deal war, dass ich alle Schuld auf mich nehme und die beteiligten hochrangigen Offiziere entlaste. Ich stimmte zu und das Militärgerichtsverfahren, das unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfand, endete mit den vorhergesagten zehn Jahren. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde ich zum alleinigen Sündenbock gemacht." Beckett guckte McKay an. „Das soll meine Handlungen nicht entschuldigen. Rodney, ich weiß, dass ich verantwortlich für dieses unsägliche Experiment bin, aber ich bereue zutiefst, was ich getan habe, das musst Du mir unbedingt glauben."

McKay starrte den Arzt nur sprachlos vor Entsetzen an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Beckett ein derartiges Experiment durchgeführt hätte. Niemals!

Und was, wenn doch? Wenn es nur eine glückliche Fügung war, dass es nicht dazu gekommen war? Er schluckte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Du hast aber keine zehn Jahre abgesessen, oder?"

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kam in ein Militärgefängnis, durfte dort sogar als Arzt tätig sein. Und alle Patienten misstrauten mir. Die Wärter schlugen mich oft, meistens grundlos. Nach etwa anderthalb Jahren bekam ich Besuch von einer gewissen Dr. Weir. Sie machte mir das Angebot auf vorzeitige Entlassung, wenn ich mich im Gegenzug für das Projekt ‚Atlantis' verpflichten würde. Immerhin war ich immer noch einer der führenden Mediziner in Sachen Gentechnik."

„Du hast sofort zugestimmt."

„Nein, ich habe mir Bedenkzeit erbeten."

Auf den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck McKays fuhr Beckett fort: „Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, diese Haft verdient zu haben, mit all ihren Schattenseiten. Ich wusste nicht einmal, worum es in diesem Atlantis-Projekt ging, aber dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass es mir die Möglichkeit zur Wiedergutmachung bieten würde. Daher stimmte ich zu."

McKay betrachtete Beckett eingehend. Jetzt fiel ihm auf, warum er älter aussah als sein Beckett. Es war das von Gram und Reue zerfurchte Gesicht und die zusammengezogene Körperhaltung, die er sich wohl als Reaktion auf die raue Behandlung im Gefängnis angewöhnt hatte.

Da McKay nicht weiter reagierte, flüsterte Beckett: „Du hasst mich, oder?"

„Nein." Tatsächlich verspürte er sogar ein wenig Mitgefühl. „Ich finde, jeder verdient eine zweite Chance."

Er hätte nicht im Geringsten damit gerechnet, dass Beckett Tränen in die Augen steigen würden, aber genau das geschah.

„Carson? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es… es ist nur so, genau das hat Rodney auch gesagt, damals, als wir uns kennen lernten." Er schniefte noch einmal und stand dann auf. „Es ist Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Und, Rodney? Ich bin mir sicher, Du findest eine Lösung."

McKay legte sich schlafen, wiederum von vielen Gedanken geplagt. Zunächst dachte er an Beckett und seine grausige Tat, dann führten ihn seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem eigenen Alter Ego und zu sich selbst. Schließlich schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war er voller Tatendrang. Er wusste, was ihn hergeführt hatte, und das war schon ein guter Anfang.

Das Glück war ihm hold. Zelenka befand sich in einer längeren Besprechung bei Dr. Weir und hatte es versäumt, McKay eine Arbeit zuzuteilen. So konnte er sich auf den Weg machen und den Generator suchen. Bedauerlicherweise ging aus den Unterlagen nicht genau hervor, wo sich dieses Gerät befand. McKay konnte den Bereich eingrenzen, wo sein Alter Ego es versteckt haben konnte, aber trotzdem war noch einiges an Laufarbeit notwendig.

Er fing an, einen Gang direkt unterhalb des Torraums abzusuchen. Über einer Tür stand mit schwarzem Edding und in hastig hingeschmierten Buchstaben geschrieben: „Tor zur Hölle." Neugierig trat er näher. Er wusste, dass sich hinter dieser Tür ein Saal befinden musste, auch wenn dieser in seinem Atlantis ungenutzt blieb. Hinter der Tür hörte er Stimmen und er wich zurück. Er wollte auf keinen Fall auffallen, indem er die Tür aufriss und fragte: „Was ist denn das hier?"

Das war auch gar nicht nötig. Die Tür ging auf und zwei Marines schleppten einen Dummy heraus. Weitere Marines, männliche wie weibliche, folgten und einige hatten Kisten dabei. Lorne sah McKay und winkte ihn heran: „Hey, Doc, die Übungseinheit ist gerade beendet."

McKay betrat den Saal und ihm fiel sofort ein etwa mannshohes, Y-förmiges Gestell mit Polsterung und Schlaufen an den Enden auf. Dies und die Peitsche, die Lorne in der Hand hielt, ließen nur den einen Schluss zu: Das hier war der Bestrafungsraum, oder wie auch immer sie es nannten.

„Hab' gehört, dass sich Ihre Wunden entzündet haben." Lorne guckte McKay mit ehrlichem Bedauern an.

„Ja." McKay hörte dem Major kaum zu, sondern starrte immer noch auf das Gestell.

„Sie sind nicht gern hier drin, oder? Die hier," er deutete auf die letzten Marines, die gerade den Saal verließen, „auch nicht."

„Was haben Sie hier gemacht?" Die Frage entglitt ihm, ohne dass er genauer nachgedacht hatte.

Zum Glück schien Lorne an der Frage nichts Verdächtiges zu finden, im Gegenteil, er schien ausgesprochen froh zu sein, dass jemand Interesse für seine Arbeit zeigte: „Die Vorschriften besagen, dass das Auspeitschen einmal in der Woche geübt werden muss. Glauben Sie mir, das ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht." Lorne erzählte mit einer Klarheit, die McKay angesichts des Themas befremdlich war. „Es ist ziemlich schwierig, nur den Rücken mit der Peitsche zu treffen, und Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, was für Schäden entstehen können, wenn sich die Peitsche um den Bauch wickelt." McKay nickte unsicher. Er wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Er wollte nur wieder raus, aber Lorne fuhr fort: „Meinen Leuten passiert das nicht, weil ich sie ordentlich trainiere. Dann die Peitschenpflege. Sie muss desinfiziert werden, vorher und nachher. Naja, und das Prozedere muss natürlich eingeübt werden. Bei uns läuft alles ordnungsgemäß ab."

„Sind das alles Freiwillige?" McKay hatte etwa zehn Marines gezählt, und das wären ziemlich viele Freiwillige für so einen… Job.

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Hierfür werden niemals Freiwillige genommen, da würden sich doch fast nur Perverse melden. Die werden per Losverfahren ausgewählt, und wer sich absichtlich zu dumm anstellt während der Übungsstunden, tja, dem sage ich, dass er den Dummy ersetzen kann, wenn er weiterhin schlechte Ergebnisse liefert. Das hilft meistens."

Lorne legte seine Peitsche sorgfältig zusammen und steckte sie in einen Sack: „Was wollten Sie hier eigentlich?"

„Oh, ich habe Stimmen gehört und wollte mal nachsehen."

„Mal gucken, welches arme Schwein diesmal dran ist, was? Ich verstehe." Der Major schritt geradewegs zur Tür, während McKay rote Flecken auf dem Boden entdeckte. Er schluckte, dann stellte er jedoch erleichtert fest, dass es nur irgendwelche Farbmarkierungen waren.

Lorne verließ den Saal und rief dem wie angewurzelt stehen gebliebenen McKay zu: „Kommen Sie, ich muss den Saal abschließen, hier wird sonst zu viel Unfug getrieben."

McKay kam auf den Gang heraus. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er Lorne hinterher, wie er mit dem Sack und dem so verhängnisvollen Inhalt den Flur verließ.

Er fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass eine Welt, die sich so weit entwickelt hatte, die einen derartigen Zivilisationsfortschritt erreicht hatte, immer noch an so etwas Primitiven wie Züchtigung festhalten konnte. Dann dachte er an die drastischen Strafen der christlichen Seefahrt, die bis ins 19. Jahrhundert Bestand hatten. Er dachte an die Todesstrafe, die noch immer von einigen Staaten praktiziert wird. An die Körperstrafen, die besonders in einigen arabischen und asiatischen Ländern fester Bestandteil des Rechtssystems sind. Und nicht zuletzt dachte er daran, dass noch in vielen Ländern Kinder von ihren Eltern und Lehrern völlig legal zu „Erziehungszwecken" geschlagen wurden. Nachdem er diesen Gedankengang beendet hatte, fand er die Züchtigung Untergebener gar nicht mehr so seltsam. Grausam, unnötig, aber nicht seltsam.

McKay schritt den Gang entlang bis zu einem kleinen, unbenutzten Raum. Müsste er einen Generator verstecken, er würde es genau hier tun. Sein Alter Ego hatte offensichtlich den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Auf den ersten Blick lagen hier nur einige zusammengefaltete Kartons, aber er musste sie nur ein bisschen zur Seite schieben, und der Blick auf den Generator war freigeworden. Der Generator entsprach genau dem, was er erwartet hatte. Die Aufzeichnungen des anderen McKay waren akkurat und bis ins kleinste Detail stimmig. Er wollte gerade einen näheren Blick auf den Generator werden, als ihn Zelenka über Funk rief: „McKay, wenn Sie nicht in fünf Minuten in Labor 14c sind, kriegen Sie mehr Ärger, als Ihnen lieb sein wird!"

Schnell deckte er den Generator ab und ging zum nächsten Transporter. Labor 14c, das war ein kleines Labor in der Nähe des Nordpiers. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er den Tag dort ungestört verbringen.

Dort angekommen erwartete ihn nicht Zelenka, sondern zwei Marines, die einen großen, dunklen, fast würfelförmigen Gegenstand auf einen Tisch gehievt hatten.

„Zelenka sagt, sie sollen sich das Ding hier ansehen und herausfinden, was es ist."

„Woher haben Sie das denn?"

Der andere Marine deutete mit dem Daumen nach Norden: „Aus dem Wasser gefischt. Gleich hier um die Ecke."

Die Marines verließen McKay. Er warf einen kurzen, interessierten Blick auf das Ungetüm, nutzte dann aber die Gelegenheit, das Labor für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Er verglich seine Aufzeichnungen zur Phasenverschiebungen mit den Aufzeichnungen der Antiker und mit den Informationen aus dem Stargate-Programm.

Nach drei Stunden hatte er tatsächlich eine Lösung. Der Dimensionssprung war passiert, weil er und sein Alter Ego nahezu zeitgleich das Stargate betreten hatten. Ausgerechnet seine Dimension war das Ziel des Generators. Er fand heraus, dass er knapp zwei Minuten nach seinem Alter Ego das Tor betrat. Entscheidend war, das beide Tore geöffnet waren. Das war gut, denn dadurch sah sich McKay in der Lage, den Unfall nachzustellen. Er müsste einfach den Generator aktivieren, durch das Tor gehen und der andere McKay müsste kurz nach ihm durch das Tor gehen.

Der Haken war nur, dass er seiner Dimension eine Nachricht übermitteln musste. Dann kam ihm die Idee, den Generator geringfügig zu modifizieren. Er könnte permanent eine kleine, komprimierte Textnachricht verschicken, wann immer das Stargate geöffnet wird. Früher oder später würde so eine Nachricht in seine Dimension gelangen.

Er dachte darüber nach, welchen Inhalt die Nachricht haben müsste, als Zelenka das Labor betrat. „Und, haben Sie schon etwas über diesen Gegenstand herausgefunden?"

Dass Zelenka mit einem Rohrstock auf den Antikergegenstand deutete, fand McKay beunruhigend. „Ich komme nicht wirklich voran. Es könnte alles Mögliche sein."

„Sie arbeiteten doch schon die ganze Zeit daran. Sonst haben Sie schneller Ergebnisse."

„Ich habe einfach keine Anhaltspunkte. Es braucht seine Zeit." Er sah den skeptischen Blick, den Zelenka ihm zuwarf. Er fluchte innerlich darüber, dass er ein so schlechter Lügner war.

Zelenka legte den Rohrstock auf McKays rechte Schulter: „Was verheimlichen Sie mir?"

„Nichts." Dieses eine Wort kam so heiser und unsicher heraus, dass McKay nicht annahm, dass Zelenka ihm das abkaufen würde.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Aber ich gebe Ihnen die Chance, mir jetzt zu sagen, was Sie vor mir verbergen."

„Es ist wirklich nichts."

Zelenkas Gesicht versteinerte und er ließ den Rohrstock sinken: „In Ordnung. Aber ich schwöre Ihnen, sollte ich herausfinden, dass Sie an irgendwas anderem dran waren, werden Sie die Konsequenzen deutlich spüren."

Damit verließ Zelenka wieder das Labor. McKay musste tief Luft holen. Dieser Mann hatte ihm tatsächlich Angst eingeflößt. Er fragte sich, wie sein Alter Ego mit dem Druck fertig wurde. Oder vielmehr, **ob** er damit fertig wurde.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, fuhr er fort, seine Nachricht zusammenzustellen. Als er sie ausgearbeitet hatte, juckte es ihm in den Fingern, sofort zum Generator zu gehen und sie abzuschicken. Aber er traute sich nicht. Seine Schicht war noch nicht beendet und außerdem wäre es sicherer, wenn jemand – Beckett – Schmiere stehen könnte, während er den Generator manipulierte. Er arbeitete noch etwas an dem Antikergegenstand und hatte schnell ein paar Theorien parat. Eine alte Boje war die plausibelste, wenn auch enttäuschendste Erklärung. Aber wirklich interessiert hatte es ihn nicht mehr.

Ein schneller Snack in der Kantine, dann ging er in die Krankenstation und fragte Beckett, ob er ihn zum Generator begleiten könnte. Nachdem der Arzt zugesagt hatte, ging McKay in sein Quartier und suchte nach Werkzeug, da er nicht unbedingt die Lagerräume aufsuchen wollte. Das, was er suchte, fand er in einer Schublade, versteckt unter Socken und Unterwäsche. Er grinste. Als Jugendlicher versteckte er einmal eine Packung Zigaretten unter seiner Unterwäsche. Und was war? Als seine Mutter die saubere Unterwäsche einräumte, fand sie die Packung. Dann hörte er auf zu grinsen. Das war verdammt ernst. Zelenka hatte ihn mit einem Rohrstock bedroht, und bestimmt nicht nur zum Spaß. Er merkte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Irgendwie musste er wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Er warf einen Blick auf eine Schnapsflasche. Nein, er würde nichts davon trinken. Nicht hier, wo er vor Augen hatte, was es anrichten konnte. Was es mit **ihm** anrichten konnte. Stattdessen setzte er sich hin und atmete tief durch. Das Zittern verschwand.

McKay traf sich mit Beckett vor dem Generatorraum, wo der Arzt schon auf ihn wartete. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Beckett.

„Ja, es ist nur… diese Dimension. Ich will nach Hause, das ist alles."

McKay gab Beckett eine ausführliche Erklärung seines Planes. Der Arzt lächelte zuversichtlich und bezog seinen Posten am Eingang des Raumes.

Beckett beobachtete die umliegenden Flure, während sich McKay auf den Generator konzentrierte. Er schraubte eine Abdeckung ab, als ihm etwas einfiel: „Was, wenn er nicht zurück will?"

„Wie bitte?" Beckett drehte sich kurz zu ihm herum.

„Vielleicht will er gar nicht zurück. Ich meine, was erwartet ihn, wenn er zurückkommt? Stockschläge? Peitschenhiebe?"

„Eher Letzteres," murmelte Beckett. Dann sagte er entschieden: „Aber er wird auf jeden Fall zurückwollen. Dies hier ist seine Heimat. Deine Dimension wird für ihn genauso fremd sein wie diese Dimension für dich. Hier hat er Freunde und vor allem hat er Jeannie, die er niemals im Stich lassen würde."

McKay musste an das Foto von Jeannie denken. „Ist ihr Verhältnis so eng?"

„Oh ja, sehr. So eng, dass er wegen ihr gezögert hatte, ob er an der Atlantis-Expedition teilnehmen sollte. Aber sie ermutigte ihn, nicht die Chance seines Lebens entgehen zu lassen und versprach, sich gut um seine Katze zu kümmern. Und das, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, um was es ging."

„Und er war nicht enttäuscht, dass sie nicht in die Wissenschaft ging?"

„Doch, etwas. Aber nachdem die Armeezeit die reinste Hölle für ihn war, verstand er, dass sie das auf keinen Fall durchmachen wollte. Sie dagegen verstand nicht, wie er später freiwillig für das Militär arbeiten konnte. Aber sie sehen einander ihre Fehler nach." Beckett zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Armeezeit?"

„Rodneys Eltern hatten nicht genug Geld, um ihre Kinder auf die Universität zu schicken. Rodney und Jeannie waren zwar beide intelligent genug für ein Stipendium, aber es kam nicht dazu. Rodney beleidigte aus Versehen jemanden aus dem Stipendiumsvergabeausschuss und Jeannie bekam keins, weil sie sich schon früh einer Protestbewegung anschloss. Also blieb nur noch die Armee als Stipendiumsgeber." Beckett machte jetzt mit der Hand eine Pistolengeste, offensichtlich, um McKay aufzuheitern. „Zumindest kann er besser mit Waffen umgehen als die meisten Wissenschaftler der Atlantis-Expedition."

McKay zog eine Schaltplatte aus dem Generator heraus und änderte einen der Kontakte. Er nahm eine weitere Platte und wiederholte die Prozedur. „Zelenka hat mich mit seinem Rohrstock bedroht."

„Ja, kommt vor," sagte Beckett so beiläufig, als wenn es nichts besonderes wäre.

„Dr. Weir hat ihren Rohrstock im Büro hängen." Irgendwie konnte McKay nicht von diesem Thema lassen.

„Ich habe auch einen in meinem Büro, worauf willst Du hinaus?"

„Du hast auch einen?"

„Jeder in leitender Position hat einen. Du als Zelenkas Stellvertreter hast auch einen. Standardausführung, die leichte Variante, nicht die schwere, die manchmal in Gefängnissen benutzt wird."

„Und… und benutzt Du ihn?" McKay versuchte, die Schaltplatte zurückzuschieben, aber seine Hand zitterte wieder.

„Jeder benutzt seinen Stock. Die einen häufiger, die anderen weniger." Beckett beobachtete nun nicht mehr den Flur, sondern McKay. „Wenn dich das Thema so mitnimmt, sollten wir nicht darüber reden."

Der Wissenschaftler seufzte tief: „Ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach…" Er suchte nach Worten.

Beckett sprang für ihn ein: „Unheimlich? Eine andere Dimension, mit anderen Regeln, die dir Angst machen? Ich hätte jedenfalls ziemlich viel Angst."

McKay konzentrierte sich wieder und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, den Generator zusammenzubauen.

„Woher weißt Du, wann dein Atlantis deine Nachricht erhalten hat?"

„Ich habe die Anweisung gegeben, eine Nachricht in die Subroutinen des Wartungskreislaufes zu schicken. Dort wird sie nicht auffallen und ich kann immer wieder nachsehen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Brauchen sie dafür nicht auch einen Generator?"

„Ja, aber so wie ich mich kenne, hat mein Alter Ego schon mit dem Bau eines Generators begonnen, und ihm wird ein ganzes Team zur Verfügung stehen. Vielleicht haben sie ihn schon fertig gebaut."

„Und dann?"

„Dann warten wir ab. Sobald sie Bereitschaft signalisieren, warte ich die nächste Torreise ab. Ich teile ihnen mit, wann das sein wird. Dann aktiviere ich, bevor ich durchs Tor trete, den Generator, sie schicken meinen Doppelgänger durch das Tor und wir tauschen wieder unsere Plätze."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Gefahren?"

„Es besteht die geringe Gefahr, dass sich beide Universen gegenseitig zerstören."

Auf den entsetzten Blick Becketts fügte er schnell hinzu: „Aber das ist beim ersten Mal nicht passiert, so dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit hierfür weit unter 0,000001 % liegt, dass es dieses Mal passieren würde."

Beckett nickte: „Du sagst mir aber Bescheid, bevor Du gehst, oder?"

„Versprochen."

Dies war die erste Nacht in diesem Universum, in der er ohne Mühe einschlafen konnte. Er war sich sicher, nicht mehr lange in dieser Dimension zu verweilen.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat er gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder das Labor 14c. Jetzt begann die lange Phase des Wartens für ihn. Wann würde sein Atlantis seine Nachricht empfangen? Wann konnten sie antworten? Er beschäftigte sich mit dem Antikergegenstand – ganz bestimmt eine Boje – und prüfte alle fünfzehn Minuten die Subroutinen, obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass es nicht so schnell gehen würde.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen wurde McKay in Zelenkas Büro gerufen. McKay nahm an, dass er über den Antikergegenstand berichten sollte. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, dem Tschechen mitzuteilen, dass sie eine alte Boje gefunden hatten. Als er das Büro betrat, war ihm allerdings nicht mehr zum Grinsen zumute. Zelenka saß steif und ernst an seinem Tisch.

„Sie wollten mich sehen?" sagte McKay in seinem versöhnlichsten Tonfall.

Zelenka sagte nichts, sondern drehte nur seinen Monitor zu McKay um. Darauf war ein etwas unscharfes Bild einer Überwachungskamera zu sehen, das McKay im Labor zeigte, in der Hand ein Computertablett. Auch wenn das Bild insgesamt undeutlich war, so war auf diesem PC-Tablett genau die schematische Abbildung einer Phasenverschiebung zu erkennen.

„Hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, das hier zu finden." Zelenka lächelte nicht. Und brüllte nicht. Er war ruhig und sachlich. Und sehr entschlossen. „Behaupten Sie immer noch, den ganzen Tag am Antikerartefakt gearbeitet zu haben?"

McKay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben mich also gestern angelogen?"

Er antwortete nicht und wagte es auch nicht, Zelenka ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Warum haben Sie sich wieder mit der Phasenverschiebung beschäftigt, obwohl es Ihnen ausdrücklich verboten wurde?"

„Ich… ich hatte einen Einfall. Ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen."

„Wollten Sie wieder ein Experiment vorbereiten?"

„Nein." Das kam so entschieden und bestimmt, dass McKay stolz auf sich war.

Zelenka schien es zu glauben, denn er nickte leicht: „Sie wollten also nur etwas überprüfen? Wie lange hat das gedauert?"

Er rang mit sich selbst, ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Er befürchtete jedoch, dass Zelenka bereits eine Ahnung hatte: „Ziemlich lange. Fast den ganzen Tag."

„Gut für Sie, dass Sie mir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen. Ich hätte Sie sonst auspeitschen lassen. Allein schon für die Unverschämtheit, sich wieder mit der Phasenverschiebung zu beschäftigen. Ich bin sicher, dass Dr. Weir es genehmigt hätte. Aber so werde ich die Sache selbst erledigen." Zelenka stand auf und nahm den Rohrstock in die Hand.

„Warten Sie einen Moment. Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich wollte doch nur etwas überprüfen. Ich meine, etwas wissenschaftliche Freiheit muss doch erlaubt sein, oder?"

„Sie haben Ihren Spielraum längst überschritten, und das wissen Sie auch!"

„Ich werde es nicht wieder tun, in Ordnung? Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, mich zu schlagen." McKay hatte Mühe, die Panik in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Ich bin diese Diskussionen mit Ihnen leid. Ertragen Sie es einfach und denken Sie das nächste Mal, wenn Sie eigenmächtig handeln wollen, über die Konsequenzen nach."

Das war... albern. Aber McKay mochte nicht mehr diskutieren. Er hatte Angst, dass es sich Zelenka doch noch mit dem Auspeitschen überlegen würde, und das wollte er definitiv nicht riskieren.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie eine Bestrafung aussah oder wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Warum hatte er Beckett nie danach gefragt? Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, in eine solche Situation zu kommen. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sich jetzt nicht verraten würde.

„Was ist? Warten Sie auf eine Extraeinladung?" Zelenka klang reichlich genervt und deutete kaum merklich mit dem Stock auf den Tisch.

Der Tisch, das war zumindest ein Hinweis. McKay beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Tischkante ab. Der Tscheche veränderte McKays Position nur wenig, so dass er den Rücken besser treffen konnte. McKay ließ es widerstandslos geschehen. Zelenka trat schräg hinter McKay, welcher stur auf die Tischplatte starrte. Er hatte Angst, aber er riss sich zusammen.

Er hörte, wie der Stock durch die Luft pfiff und krampfte zusammen. Dann traf der Stock auf den Rücken und ein scharfer, brennender Schmerz durchzog McKay.

Die weiteren Schläge wurden ebenfalls hart und kraftvoll ausgeführt. Einer nach dem anderen traf mit Wucht seinen Rücken. Er unterdrückte mit aller Macht den Impuls zu schreien, da er annahm, dass jemand, der eine solche Behandlung gewohnt war, wohl nicht mehr schreien würde.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ die Intensität der Schläge nach. Zelenka legte den Stock auf den Tisch und schüttelte sein Handgelenk aus. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch. „Wissen Sie, McKay, das hier mache ich nicht zu meinem Vergnügen. Aber Sie brechen immer wieder die Regeln. Warum eigentlich? Mit Ihrem Verstand hätten Sie es zu einem der angesehensten Wissenschaftler bringen können, wirklich. Stattdessen füllt sich ihre Personalakte immer weiter." Er deutete auf ein Formular, welches er gerade ausfüllte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie es irgendwann lernen werden. Dass es irgendwann nicht mehr nötig sein wird, Ihnen Gehorsam einzuprügeln. Ich hoffe das um unser beider willen. – Hier, Sie kennen das ja zur Genüge, unterzeichnen Sie bitte."

Damit schob er McKay das Formular herüber. Es war überschrieben mit „Dienstliche Verfehlungen" und enthielt eine detaillierte Beschreibung darüber, dass er sich befehlswidrig mit der Phasenverschiebung beschäftigt hatte, deswegen seine ihm zugeteilte Arbeit nicht erledigte und einen Vorgesetzten anlog. Der letzte Satz lautete: „Adäquate Disziplinarmaßnahmen wurden durchgeführt.", daneben war ein Kästchen angekreuzt: „Anwesenheit eines Arztes bei Durchführung der Maßnahme war nicht erforderlich." Er unterzeichnete es, kaum glaubend, dass es für derartige Anlässe vorgefertigte Formulare gab.

„Sie können gehen. Nehmen Sie sich zwei Stunden frei, bevor Sie wieder zum Dienst erscheinen."

Sein Rücken schmerzte und er konnte sich kaum rühren. So schlich er gebeugt in Richtung seines Quartiers. Dort legte er sich eine Weile auf sein Bett, kaum wagend, sich weiter zu bewegen. Langsam entspannte er, und die Schmerzen gingen auf ein erträgliches Maß zurück.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis, mit jemandem zu reden, daher ging er zur Krankenstation. Als er die Krankenstation betrat, war sein Gang zwar aufrecht, aber Becketts Blick war geübt, so dass er sofort bemerkte, dass McKay Schmerzen hatte. Er forderte ihn auf, sich hinzulegen und freizumachen, um ihn zu untersuchen. Dann betastete Beckett vorsichtig den Rücken, wobei McKay immer wieder zusammenzuckte.

„Zelenka hat dich ordentlich verprügelt. Hast Du ihn irgendwie wütend gemacht? Hast Du mit ihm über die Strafe diskutiert? Das mag er nämlich gar nicht."

„Ich habe nur gefragt, ob Schläge wirklich nötig seien."

„Das war ein Fehler. Solange es nicht völlig ungerechtfertigt ist, sollte man seine Strafe akzeptieren."

Der Arzt zog seine Gummihandschuhe aus und warf sie in einen Mülleimer. „Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ich konnte keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen feststellen. Das wird schon wieder."

McKay richtete sich auf und zog sein Hemd an. Dann sagte er, was ihn bedrückte: „Es kommt mir vor, als könnte ich jeden Moment etwas tun oder etwas sagen, und dann… dann verrate ich mich. Als Zelenka mich schlagen wollte, wusste ich nicht, was er von mir erwartete. Ich gehe schon allen Leuten aus dem Weg, aber mit jeder Minute, die ich hier bin…"

„Du hältst dich gut, Rodney. Bislang hast Du dich wacker geschlagen. Ich bin überzeugt, Du schaffst das auch weiterhin."

„Vielleicht hast Du recht, Carson." McKay guckte auf seine Uhr. „Hm, ich muss wohl wieder ins Labor. Die Boje begutachten."

Unter Schmerzen nahm McKay die Boje komplett auseinander. Eigentlich war die Arbeit hier erledigt, aber dieses entlegene Labor kam ihm gerade recht. Hier würde ihn niemand stören oder womöglich ein Gespräch aufzwingen.

Gegen Abend überprüfte er noch ein letztes Mal die Subroutinen, bevor er das Labor verlassen wollte. Und tatsächlich! Er fand die Nachricht, auf die er gewartet hatte. „Wir sind bereit," lautete sie.

Erleichtert begab er sich zu Becketts Quartier, um ihn die Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten, Rodney. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Der Arzt freute sich sichtbar.

„Ich warte ab, bis wieder eine Mission ansteht. Den Rest habe ich dir ja bereits erklärt."

Beckett nickte: „Was ist, wenn dein Atlantis deine Nachricht nicht empfängt? Oder wenn der geeignete Zeitpunkt verpasst wird?"

„Dann müsste ich es bei der darauf folgenden Mission wieder versuchen. Irgendwann wird es sicher klappen."

„Hm, ich könnte Dr. Weir bitten, euch noch einmal zu diesem Planeten zu schicken, den mit der Heilpflanze, um eine Wasserprobe aus dem Fluss zu entnehmen. Ich denke, sie würde euch gleich morgen früh losschicken."

„Du willst mich wohl so schnell wie möglich loswerden, oder?" sagte McKay lachend.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Du bist schon in Ordnung, aber…"

„Du vermisst ihn, das verstehe ich. Und ganz ehrlich: ich möchte wieder zurück."

Kurz nachdem Beckett Dr. Weir um eine Wasserprobe gebeten hatte, rief sie das Team um Sheppard zusammen. Man einigte sich darauf, gleich am nächsten Tag um neun Uhr morgens aufzubrechen. McKay konnte kaum seine Anspannung verbergen. Direkt nach dem Meeting begab er sich in den Gang, in dem der Generator war, um die Nachricht an sein Atlantis zu senden.

Es war schon spät, daher erwartete er nicht, jemanden dort zu treffen. Umso erschrockener war er, als er direkt hinter sich Schritte wahrnahm.

„Ein kleiner Abendspaziergang?" fragte Kavanagh bissig.

McKay drehte sich um und verschränkte seine Arme: „Ich wüsste nicht, dass es Sie etwas anginge."

„Ich wollte nur Konversation betreiben." Fast beiläufig bediente Kavanagh ein kleines Messgerät.

„Und was machen Sie hier?" McKay versuchte zu erkennen, um was für ein Messgerät es sich handelte, aber er scheiterte.

„Tja, ich wurde von Zelenka dazu verdonnert, die Energiezufuhr zum Stargate zu überprüfen. Es gab da seltsame Spannungsspitzen, verursacht von etwas, was sich auf dieser Ebene befindet. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Naja, ich dachte, es hängt vielleicht mit diesem Generator zusammen, den ich gerade entdeckt habe. Und den Sie gebaut haben."

„Ich? Wie… wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Auch wenn Sie mich oft genug so behandelt haben, ich bin kein Idiot!" Kavanagh brüllte McKay an. „Dieser Generator ist eng mit der Phasenverschiebung verknüpft. Wer außer Ihnen würde so ein Gerät bauen?"

In McKay krampfte sich alles zusammen. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, ihm war elend zumute. Er stand so kurz davor, in seine Dimension zurückzukehren, und dann das!

„Sie sollten…" Kavanagh zögerte, bevor er mit entschiedener Stimme fortfuhr. „Gehen Sie zu Zelenka. Beichten Sie alles, und hoffen Sie auf Milde."

Im Kanadier keimte wieder etwas Hoffnung: „Sie melden mich nicht?"

„Ich werde Sie nicht decken, McKay, falls Sie das meinen. Ich werde mich von Ihnen nicht zum Mittäter machen lassen, unter keinen Umständen! Aber ich schulde Ihnen noch was. Wenn Sie sich morgen früh stellen, werde ich Sie nicht melden."

„Ich… ah… ich habe morgen früh eine Mission. Hat es bis danach Zeit?"

Kavanagh nickte: „Meinetwegen," dann verließ er den Flur in Richtung Transporter. Kaum hörbar rief er: „Gute Nacht, McKay!"

McKay vergewisserte sich, dass Kavanagh wirklich weg war, bevor er sich dem Generator widmete. Ihm war klar, dass er nur diesen einen Versuch hatte. Er hatte gehofft, mehrere zu haben, aber im Moment konnte er schon über diesen einen Versuch glücklich sein. Was meinte Kavanagh wohl damit, dass er ihm etwas schulde? Beinahe hätte er ihn gefragt, aber er konnte sich beherrschen. Er würde Beckett noch einmal darauf ansprechen, heute Abend noch.

Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, sich auf Kavanaghs Gunst verlassen zu müssen. Nervös schickte er die Nachricht an sein Atlantis ab, hoffend, dass sie ankäme.

Es war mittlerweile nach Mitternacht, aber dennoch klopfte er an Becketts Tür. Der Arzt hatte noch nicht geschlafen, auf seinem Laptop sah man das Standbild einer DVD. „Störe ich gerade?" sagte McKay mit Blick auf das Laptop.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Beckett schaltete den Laptop aus. „Wieder eine von diesen langweiligen Fortsetzungen. Avatar, Teil fünf. Hollywood fällt auch nichts Neues ein."

McKay berichtete, was vorgefallen war und dass morgen seine Chance wäre, zurückzukommen.

„Es wird ganz bestimmt klappen!" Beckett unterstrich diese Worte mit einem freundschaftlichen, aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter. Aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Es als besorgt zu beschreiben, wäre noch eine Untertreibung. Dann sprang er auf und holte eine Packung Walkers Shortbread – mit Ingwer, wie er betonte – aus seinem Schrank. Er öffnete die Packung und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Zur Feier des Tages."

McKay nahm einen Keks: „Danke, Carson." Er drehte den Keks in seinen Händen hin und her, und bevor er hinein biss, stellte er seine Frage: „Kavanagh sagte, er würde mir was schulden. Weißt Du, wovon er sprach?"

„Ja. Es gab da mal diese Geschichte mit einem Go'auld." Beckett wollte weiter ausführen, sah aber, dass McKay wissend nickte. „Ah, bei euch also auch. War es auch bei euch Caldwell? – Ja, bei uns ebenfalls. Aber Kavanagh wurde verdächtigt. Es… es wurde darüber diskutiert, ihn zu foltern, um an Informationen zu kommen. Rodney hat es verhindert, sich mit aller Macht dagegen gestemmt. Kavanagh war sehr dankbar, und auch wenn das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Rodney nie wirklich gut war, hat er doch darum gebeten, wieder nach Atlantis versetzt zu werden. Rodney meinte mal, hätte er das gewusst, hätte er sich nicht für ihn eingesetzt. Aber das meinte Rodney nicht ernst."

McKay nahm stumm einen weiteren Keks. Sein Alter Ego hatte mehr Rückgrat in dieser Affäre bewiesen als er, was ihn irgendwie wurmte. Er aß einen weiteren Keks. Nein, er war nicht neidisch auf diesen anderen Rodney, vielmehr bemitleidete er ihn. Daher sprach er seinen folgenden Gedanken laut aus: „Er muss von dem Alkohol wegkommen."

„Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan. Aber ich werde es ihm von dir ausrichten, wenn er wieder hier ist. Vielleicht hört er eher darauf, wenn es von seinem Doppelgänger kommt."

„Du bist immer noch optimistisch, dass mein Plan funktioniert."

„Auf jeden Fall!" Beckett lächelte, aber McKay sah die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht.

„Was wird mit dir, wenn sie herausfinden, dass du mir geholfen hast?"

„Ich werde mich freiwillig stellen, bevor sie meine Beteiligung an der Sache selbst herausfinden. Ich werde Dr. Weir meine Beweggründe darlegen, das wird sie hoffentlich nachsichtig stimmen. Sie wird mich nicht feuern und alles andere kann ich ertragen."

Die beiden Männer plauderten noch ein wenig, bis es für McKay Zeit war, sich zurückzuziehen. Der morgige Tag war ungeheuer wichtig, er durfte auf keinen Fall verschlafen. Sie umarmten sich herzlich und Beckett wünschte McKay viel Glück. Dieser bat den Arzt, sein Alter Ego von ihm zu grüßen. Eine letzte Umarmung, und McKay verließ den Arzt in Richtung seines Quartiers.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er in voller Montur vor dem geöffneten Stargate. Er drehte sich noch einmal zur Treppe um, wo Beckett stand und ihm zuwinkte. Er winkte zurück, was von Sheppard irritiert zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Der wie Wasser wirkende Ereignishorizont wirkte auf McKay unheimlich wie selten zuvor. Er fragte sich, ob er mit dem nächsten Schritt nicht nur auf einem anderen Planeten, sondern tatsächlich wieder in seiner Dimension sein würde.

Das freundliche Gesicht Samantha Carters, die ihn in Empfang nahm, beantwortete diese Frage.


End file.
